Paper Mario: Book of Awakening
This article is about a collaboration fan game concept made by GamingDylan and Monstermanchego. If you do not care for fan games, then why are you even on this wiki? Go to somewhere else on the interwebz! Like what you see? You can find more GD Gaming titles HERE, as well as more Pixelburst Gaming titles HERE! Paper Mario: Book of Awakening is a game in the popular Paper Mario franchise of RPGs. It is jointly produced by both GD Gaming Studios and Pixelburst Gaming, both of which have experience in creating Paper Mario titles. The game, as usual, is set in the Mushroom Kingdom, but as the story progresses, Mario is granted the ability to travel into the dream realm of Subcon. Similarly to the Dual Ability system introduced in Paper Mario: The Final Act, partners, and even Mario, possess different field abilities while in Subcon. As usual, there are a variety of original partners to accompany Mario on his quest, from an enigmatic Bony Beetle with a past full of regrets, to a Goomba girl suffering from narcolepsy and sheep obsessions, to even a Lob-omb who, after malfunctioning, mistakes Mario for Princess Peach. In the story, Mario finds himself once more facing against Wart, self-proclaimed cruel lord of Subcon, who is after three ancient and mystical books that govern the passage between dream and reality. Characters * Mario : : Mario is the primary hero of the game. This time, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom finds himself delving back into the dream world of Subcon, where nightmarish shadows are spreading and Wart is attempting to rise once more. It will take all of Mario's strength and wit to save the day this time! In both worlds, Mario is equipped with his signature jump; however, instead of his Hammer, Mario will find himself Throwing enemies once he's entered Subcon! * Wart : : Wart is a large and villainous toad who, long ago, threatened the dream realm of Subcon, but was defeated by Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. Somehow, though, he's gotten ahold of an odd tome which transports him between Subcon and the Mushroom Kingdom, making him a threat to both worlds! He is the primary antagonist of the game, and commands Snifits, Birdos, and more monsters from Subcon. Plot Coming soon! Areas Mushroom Areas Mario's homeworld, as well as a thriving civilization of prosperity. This prosperity is frequently interrupted by Bowser, who attempts to steal Peach at every chance. The biological variety of the Mushroom Kingdom is quite shocking, with grasslands, deserts, forests, lakes, and even volcanic wastelands only a few steps away from each other. Dreams are quite common in the Kingdom, making it the one place that can be considered "close" to Subcon. Dream Subcon Areas The "ground floor" of Subcon, where all of the peaceful dreams are kept. This area is also home to Wart's headquarters and the majority of Subcon's natural inhabitants, including Wart and the Snifits. This area's enemies are those found in Super Mario Bros. 2, as well as a few foes that have never been encountered before. Subcon can always be accessed by using the dreams of any sleeping character in the Mushroom Kingdom as a tether of sorts. Nightmare Subcon Areas The deepest and most chaotic level of the dream world known as Subcon. These areas, unlike the Mushroom Kingdom and Subcon's Dream layer, are completely cut off from each other. The areas are also noteworthy for stronger-than-normal enemies that are born from the dreamer's fears, as well as Phantos. Nightmare-layer Subcon can be accessed via restless dreamers in the Mushroom Kingom, as well as through vats of "Fear Serum" in Dream-layer Subcon. Partners * SOPHUS : : SOPHUS, which stands for "Source Of Populace and History for Understanding Species", is the newest invention of Professor E. Gadd. Modifiying the original base of a Lob-Omb, he put a data chip inside in order to look up tons of information. However, since it's a prototype, it mistakenly refers Mario as Princess Peach. His ability in both worlds is to tattle enemies. * Goombaa : : Goombaa is a narcoleptic Goomba who works with her dad at the Slumber Ranch. Unlike her dad, who's rowdy as a Debull, Goombaa's time as a Sleepy Sheep tamer causes her to frequently fall asleep, which can be quite annoying sometimes. She means well, but it's hard to do things when you eyes are begging to close. She also wields the Phanto Charm needed to access Subcon. Her normal ability is TBA, whereas in Subcon, she can roll a giant sheep across obstacles. * Marrow : : As a Buzzy Beetle, Marrow worked hard to defend his little town, but when an evil king struck, he was forced to fight on his own against a legendary power. As he was drowned in lava, he began a new life where nobody recognized him, ashamed of letting his town down. When he learns that Mario's up against this evil king, he jumps at the opportunity to get revenge. He acts as the shell member of the party, but in Subcon he can walk on spikes, through lava, and under water. * Conner : : Even though you'd think that Conkdors wouldn't be all that smart constantly slamming their beaks in the ground for a living, you'd be surprised to know that Connor isn't like that. A baby Conkdor who was seperated from his Conkdor herd, it's Mario's job to take care of the kid until he can find his parents. Even though he's a newborn, he's curious and very intelligent. He can let Mario ride him for speed in the real world, whereas in Subcon you can use his neck as a bridge. * Betty : : Betty's the odd one out in the town of Nightshade. She's a Balloon Boo, so she's a little more...corpulent, compared to other Boos. And it doesn't help that whenever her feelings are hurt she puffs up a little more. Mario happens to be one of the only guys out there who can respect Betty despite her looks. In the Mushroom Kingdom, she can hide Mario away, and in Subcon she can blow objects. * Ayucho : : Originally one of Wart's top henchmen due to his mastery of manipuating Subcon, Ayucho the Snifit suddenly rebelled one day after realizing the harm of Wart's actions. He was imprisoned in Subcon, where he met Mario. He acted as a mentor to the plumber and taught him how to navigate Subcon. Ayucho has an array of mystical abilities - in the Mushroom Kingdom, he's able to make bridges of light, and in Subcon, he can manipulate large blocks of earth in certain patches of the world. * Maggie : : A carefree Sprixie who accidentally entered Nightmare Subcon and was nearly trapped there forever. Mario, however, delves into Subcon and rescues her. Indebted to "Mr. Red", Maggie joins Mario's group. * Dayna : A stubborn yet optimistic Bob-omb with an unconfirmed backstory. Her Mushroom ability is the classic Explosion, but while in Subcon, Dayna is able to implode and suck up certain obstacles, lightweight enemies, and more. Category:GamingDylan's Collaborations Category:Ink's Games Category:Ink's Stuff